


An Adventure in Raising Kids

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Pure Smut, Smut, dirty talking Rin, double penatration, good lord smutty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin never thought about being a dad. He had two awesome lovers, two awesome male lovers and sure there was that parasite thing that latched onto certain males to allow them to get pregnant but surely that wouldn't happen with him right??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pure smut...

The process of thoroughly debauching one Makoto Tachibana is a long, hot, delicious one. First you have to corner him in the room, fresh out of the shower is best. Then after you have him cornered proceed to kiss, suck, touch, lick, bite and strip until he is a mess of moaning debauchery. Rin grins widely; panting, moaning, blushing and just plain fuckable Mako is the best sight in the world tied only with Haru being in the same position. Glancing over he sees a red faced aroused Haru watching with wide and waiting eyes.

“Sooo Haru, how do ya want to do this?” he asks, one hand tugging gently on Mako’s member the other reaching out to tease Haru’s pert nipple. Biting his lip and fighting back a moan Haru just looks at Rin making him grin wider.

“I mean there are so many ways to do this,” he whispers seductively the hand teasing Mako slipping down to toy with his balls “We can turn him over so that you can fuck him while he’s on his knees while I fuck you, we can keep him just like this so you can see his eyes widen as you fuck him into oblivion with me right behind you doing the same.”

He stops playing with Mako, ignoring the desperate whine that Mako gives him, using both hands he pulls Haru closer to him. One hand tugs at the hard and leaking member as the other moves lower to play with his entrance.  


“I can fuck you both one at a time, letting you watch as Mako reaches his peak, watch as I milk as much as I can from him and then do the same to you… Or… we can both fuck him… Penetrate him at the same time… What do you say, Haru?” his voice drops down into a husky rumble causing both of his lovers to gulp. Haru glances over at Mako, green eyes glazed with lust panting, his hands gripping at the sheets beneath him, soft whines escaping his lips. Tearing his eyes away he licks his lips.

“Both of us in him,” he whispers. Rin leans in and kisses him deeply, minding his teeth, his tongue darting out to lick at Haru’s bottom lip. His precious… ahem delicious dolphin opens up and their tongues war for dominance before moving on to explore the other’s mouth. Parting for air Rin looks down at Mako.

“Do you like this plan Mako chan? Do you want to feel both of us in you? Pounding into your prostate in sync, making you see stars and scream out our names as you cum?”

Mako whines softly nodding his head. Oh god did that sound wonderful, friction, them moving in him, so much better than the toy currently in him, vibrating but not moving. Humming with pleasure he leans down claims Mako’s mouth just like he did Haru’s and he takes out the toy. When they break apart for air Rin grabs the tube of lube.

“Do you want to be in front or in back Haru?”

“Front.”

With gentleness and skill they move Mako between them, his back resting on Rin’s chest. Haru grabs the lube, pops it open, and coats his dick with it before sliding into Mako slowly. Rin kisses Mako’s shoulder lovingly, eyes locked with Haru as they both moan. No matter how many times they make love, cause no matter how course and uncouth Rin is when he’s high on pleasure that is what they are doing, he never gets used to the tightness, the heat of Mako stretching letting him in. Rin smiles lovingly at them both, taking back the lube. He stretches Mako farther, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he has to. He’s not a sadist; he doesn’t get off on causing those he loves pain. Both of his lovers moan wantonly as his fingers work Mako open more. When he thinks that he’s done it enough he coats his penis and slowly sheathes himself in Mako’s heat.

The resulting rhythm the three of them achieve once Mako gives them the okay is fast is slow, and filling. They move like a well-balanced dance team, never off tempo, each one of Haru and Rin’s thrusts hitting Mako’s prostate. They share kisses, whispered and moaned words, gentle touches and soft nips. Mako cums first, his eyes widening, body tightening as his orgasm hits him. Halfway through Haru comes, the tightened muscle and movement of Rin against his dick driving him over the edge. Rin watches both of them, breathing heavy, pumping his hips as fast as he can without hurting Mako. He erupts with a loud moan of both his lovers’ names shortly after they both finish.

They remain tangled together, ignoring the drying and sticky cum. Eyes closed and faces slack in almost sleep. With a tired and content sigh Rin pulls out, face contorting slightly at the sound that is made. He stands, moving slowly as he retrieves a wet towel. Haru’s blue eyes flutter open with the first touch of the lukewarm towel and he smiles at Rin before drifting into a deep sleep. Mako doesn’t react when Rin cleans him gently, already fast asleep and dreaming. After cleaning himself off he tosses the towel into the dirty clothes hamper. He crawls in between Haru and Mako grinning like mad when both of them move unconsciously to snuggle into him.  
Yes the process of thoroughly debauching one Makoto Tachibana is a long one but it worth it every time.


	2. Don't Kill the Brother-in-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou visits and tells the trio some news that may be the end of Seijuro.

_Fast forward two months_

Rin hums slightly flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch other than Saturday News when he hears a sound that has become almost regular in the Tachibana-Nanase-Matsuoka household; the sound of someone running into the bathroom and the following gross sounds of him throwing up into the toilet, with a soft groan he stands and walks into the kitchen.

“What set him off this time?” he asks looking at Haru who is in the process of making breakfast. Haru points to the coffee maker and gives a small shrug when Rin makes a shocked noise. For the past couple of days Mako has been throwing up in the morning and it has started to worry him and Haru but Mako insists that it’s just a cold. Watching his taller lover slink into the kitchen, he bites back a snort, a cold, yeah right, if it keeps up he’s taking him into the hospital.

“Kou is coming over today isn’t she?” Mako asks softly snuggling into Rin when the red headed male pulls him into a hug.

“Yeah, said she had something to tell us… Maybe her getting a divorce and I can kick his ass.”

Both Haru and Mako roll their eyes, amused that even after all these years he’s still against Seijuro and Kou being together. Rin grunts at them and drags Mako over to the table, gently and playfully making the male sit in his lap. Breakfast goes over without a hitch though Mako looks queasy as he eats the mackerel that Haru has prepared for them and they settle into their normal Saturday routine when they are expecting someone. Stolen kisses in between cleaning with whispered promises of what will happen when their guest leave. Most of Rin’s plans leave both his lovers red and achingly hard. It’s almost lunch time when the doorbell rings. Mako smiles as he answers the door hugging Kou and being squished by an over enthusiastic Seijuro and letting them into the house. After the greetings are over, Haru avoiding the hug from Seijuro and Rin growling at his brother-in-law, they settle down in the living room; Kou and Seijuro sitting on the Love seat and Haru, Rin and Mako on the couch.

“Now big brother remember the promise I made you give me when I announced that me and Seijuro where getting married?”

“Yeah, you made me promise not to kill his ass why?”

“Well I need you to give me that promise again.”

Rin gives the now nervous male a death glare before transferring a softer look to his sister.

“Alright…. I promise not to kill him right away… I’ll give him a five minute head start depending on the news.”

Kou sighs softly; well he got a two minute increase from the last time.

“You’re going to be an Uncle!” she says with a smile. Rin blinks slowly ingesting the information while Haru subtly slips on his lap to help give Seijuro a head start. The once Captain of the Samezuka swim team often brought him mackerel, a nice, slightly unneeded bribe, to get Haru to keep the easily angered red head from killing him. Mako smiles and congratulates the couple.

“Seijuro?” Rin says calmly stilling the happy chatter flowing from Kou and Mako. Seijuro smiles at Rin.

“Yeah bro?”

“Run.”

Not needing to be told twice Seijuro quickly heads out. Carefully removing Haru from his lap Rin goes to put on his shoes moving slowly. He gave the orange haired male five minutes he better use them wisely.

“Brother we’re married now you can’t expect me not to have fun with my husband!! I bet you and Haru and Mako do it all the time!!!”

“You’re still my sister…. I won’t kill him… Just maim him,” Rin growls smirking when he sees that five minutes have passed. He moves quickly stalking out of the apartment that he shares with his lovers to find Seijuro, Kou following him.

“Big Brother!!!!” Kou calls as he gains on her husband.

“Oi Big Brother!!! Don’t stress out Kou don’t ya know you’re not supposed to stress out pregnant people!?”

“I’m not your big brother!!!” Rin snarls before turning onto Kou his face a mask of concern “Are you okay?”

“If you kill my husband and father of my child I won’t be,” she says. Rin grunts a grumpy look on his face.

“Wait! What if you’re not pregnant and its cancer instead of a baby,” he panics. Kou looks over at Mako who had followed them. Mako sighs softly and wraps his arms around the ginger.

“Rin breathe, just breathe love.”

Rin takes a breath.

“I demand proof that Kou is pregnant!”

Kou rolls her eyes lovingly at her older brother.

“Okay fine, we can go to the Obstetric unit. I warned them that you would be like this.”

The drive to the hospital is long and tension filled, poor Seijuro looks about to pass out when they finally reach the hospital. Kou leads the way wanting to prove to her big brother that she isn’t dying. The nurse smiles when she sees her and they quickly get signed in. During the wait Haru and Mako keep Rin from strangling Seijuro. The nurse calls them back and the doctor who greets them chuckles.

“Ahhh Mrs. Mikoshiba, this must be your brother that you warned me about,” she says jovially patting the hospital bed. They go through the normal motions before the doctor pulls out the ultrasound equipment.

“You know the drill hon.”

Kou pulls up her shirt and leans back, tensing only slightly when the cold gel is applied to her stomach.

“Sorry… It never gets any easier does it? Now let’s see…. Hmm… Aha! There it is. Listen to that steady little heartbeat!”

On the screen is a small thing and the sound filling the room is a steady ‘whish, whish, whish’ of the baby’s heart. Rin’s face goes blank before he leaps at Seijuro.

“I’m going to kill you!!!!!!”

“ACK!!!!!!!!”

“Rin Matsouka!!!! Stop right this instant, you shouldn’t be stressing Kou out,” scolds Mako hands on his hips. Rin stops strangling Seijuro and looks at Mako.

“But Mako!!! He impregnated my baby sister… My sister is going to be having a baby… My sister is growing up…” Rin lets go of his brother-in-law completely and begins to sulk.


End file.
